The present invention concerns faucets in general, and in particular faucets having a swivel spout, such as those typically installed in kitchen sinks.
The installation and maintenance of known, conventional faucets is generally time-consuming and difficult because many of the fastening members must be attached and turned from below a sink deck, at times requiring the plumbing contractor installing or maintaining the fixture to work in extremely cramped conditions. A preferred approach to these difficulties is to insert a fixture into an opening or openings in a sink deck and install the fixture substantially from above the sink deck, except for nut-tightening from below the deck.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a faucet construction which is easy to install and maintain. Another object is to provide a faucet having an internal waterway formed from a single manifold member which also serves as a structural mount. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet construction which allows for easy maintenance of most serviceable parts from above the sink deck.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.